Star Fox Resurrection
by Storozhevoy75
Summary: The memory of Fox's parents has been weighing on him lately and wishes they'd be with him again. Krystal may have the answer; a Cerinian ritual that allows the dead to come to the land of the living for a whole week. And no, there's no zombies. Meanwhile, there has been an interesting development between Fox and Krystal.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Krystal was alone in her quarters meditating, thinking, remembering; Fox has been distracted lately and has been trying to figure out why. She asked him repeatedly what was wrong and if she could do something, but he lied and politely refused her. She asked the others but she didn't get a straight answer, implying that they know what's wrong. She could always telepathically probe the team for the answer, but it went against what she believed in personally and culturally: personally because she had too much respect for her friends/teammates; culturally because ever since her people realized they weren't alone in the cosmos, laws were made forbidding Cerinians from entering an alien's mind without their permission. So her only alternative was to let the spirits of her people guide her to the answers she seeks. Finally she was seeing visions of two adult Cornerian-vulpines; a man in a CDF dress uniform and woman in a white gown getting married. Then she saw them playing with a son and felt security, happiness, and love from him. Then the vision changed to a young man on his knees crying, feeling only loss and pain. In front of him were a pair of graves that read, "JAMES MCCLOUD," and, "VIXY MCCLOUD…"

Suddenly she realized what was wrong with Fox; the anniversary of his parents' marriage was approaching and the memory of his family was just as painful like it happened yesterday. Continuing to meditate she tried to figure out what she could do to help him; she then saw Cerinia, first from space, then on the land when she was a child. She looked up into the night sky and saw a comet; it was called Surat'Ka, named after the Cerinian god of life and death. The comet itself came near the planet every 100 years signaling the Cerinian holiday where the tribes people could commune with the spirits of their ancestors or recently departed loved ones. This would also allow the spirits to temporarily possess the bodies of the living to see the world again.

Krystal's eyes opened realizing that the Holiday of the Dead was just as close and that this may be what Fox needs right now. But she wasn't sure how to go about doing it; she had what she needed, including the knowledge of how to perform the ritual. Her biggest concern was whether or not this'll work with non-Cerinians, so she poured over her personal database from her ship trying to cross-reference the holiday ritual with alien races. A few records were lost with the homeworld, but after half an hour or so she was able to find records of spacefaring Cerinians that successfully performed it with alien species. This was exactly what she needed and more importantly what Fox needed; to be with his parents again, even if it was for a period of time. Now she needed to bring this to the attention of the others, but maybe going to Fox first; giving him a heads-up so can think this over.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

**Chapter 2: Comfort**

Fox was in his quarters on his bed staring up at the ceiling, pain and depression his only company. His parents anniversary was a few days away and it was always a time of fun for the family; he'd jump up and surprise them, they'd play games, go out to eat. Individually they'd take him to help get a gift for the other and made him promise not to spoil the surprise. Thinking back, he remembered he had a surprise for both of them when he was five years old…

 **Flashback to 21 years ago:**

His parents had woken up a while ago and came wondering into the living room eager for some coffee. Fox was carefully hiding behind a chair with a remote to control the lights and grinning with excitement. From where he was hiding he could hear his parents' footsteps and briefly saw their faint reflection off a picture frame on the wall.

Deciding the moment was right, he pressed the "on" button, jumped out and yelled, "Happy Mommy and Daddy Day!" Still a little groggy they nearly jumped out of their fur, but were still able to smile when the shock wore off. Fox ran up to give them a big good morning hug, James picked him up so he and Vixy can kiss him on the head and hug him back. When James set him back down, Fox grabbed both their hands and pulled them to the dining room where he had a surprise waiting for them. When James an Vixy entered the dining room, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped in awe; Fox had poured three bowls of their favorite cereal with milk, three glasses of juice, and their presents were sitting in a corner on the other side of the room. A bouquet of flowers James and Fox picked out for Vixy was in a glass vase in middle of the table.

Vixy looked like she was about to cry with joy at the sight of what Fox did, so she knelt down, hugged him and simply said, "Thank you honey." Fox never saw his mom cry like this before; if she hadn't hugged him the way she did, he might have thought she didn't like it. James joined in with equal joy as his wife and wrapped his arms around them, Fox then put his arm around his dad's neck. When they were done, they sat down and had their breakfast, later James and Vixy would open presents from each other and Fox. As for Fox, he would show them his latest drawing to be put on the refrigerator; his dad in his military uniform and his mom in a white dress carrying flowers, walking down a long red carpet arm-in-arm and smiling…

 **Flashback ends:**

Fox started to cry a little. He tried to remember those days, it made the hurt feel further away. Unfortunately that only did so much and the sad thoughts and feelings would always sneak back up on him. And lately Krystal's worrying about him didn't help matters. He didn't want to be a burden on the team so he tried to stay professional and in control when he's around them, but Krystal's telepathy made hiding it his feelings difficult. During the Aparoid Invasion there were a few times where he was reminded of his dad, especially when they confronted the queen. That's when Fox realized he never really talked about his family with Krystal; Peppy was James' best friend and co-founder of the team, Falco and Slippy new about Fox's family, just not in great detail. Peppy, Falco, Slippy, and even ROB decided not to tell Krystal unless Fox wanted to, she didn't like it but she respected his choice.

Suddenly Fox's door chimed, snapping him out of his train of thought. He pulled himself together, sat up and announced, "Come in." The door hissed open to reveal that it was Krystal; Fox suddenly felt a little uneasy since he was thinking about her just a moment ago. " _Oh great,_ w _hat if she starts asking,_ " he wondered.

Krystal sensed his uneasiness and thought of talking to him another time, but decided that time was of the essence, so she stepped through the doorway and it closed behind her. Not knowing what to say, she just spat out, "I know why your upset Fox."

Fox felt flushed but mustered the strength to ask, "Y-you do?"

"Yes," she replied. "Your parents, James and Vixy." Fox felt cornered and didn't know what to say or do. Krystal walked toward him, sat next to him, and put her arm around him. Fox just broke down and started crying; years of bottled up grief and sadness were finally being released. Krystal held him close as cried on her shoulder and he put his arms around her waist not wanting to let go. For five minutes no words were exchanged between the two as he cried, then Fox seemed to calm down now. As the grief and sadness left, he started to feel warm and secure in Krystal's arms, now he was wishing he had come to her before. When Fox felt like he was done, he slowly lifted his head and saw a large dark stain on the shoulder of Krystal's outfit. He looked up and saw her smiling warmly and gave a little smile back.

Fox's breathing slowed to enough for him to say, "Thank you Krystal. I've needed that for too long."

"I'll always be here if you need someone to cry on Fox," she replied. "And if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." She took his hand into hers and he immediately started feeling better. "Also I came here to tell you something."

Fox looked at her with curiosity. "What is it," he asked.

Krystal tried to speak her idea, but she broke eye contact trying to figure out how to say it. A little flustered, she said, "I don't know how to tell you." Suddenly she had an idea, "Will you let me show you telepathically?" Out of curiosity more than anything else he agreed, wondering what it would be like to share minds with Krystal as well to see what she's trying to say. She got up to get Fox's desk chair so she could sit in front of him. "Now I need you to sit comfortably and relax your guard," she started. "Just look into my eyes and you will feel my mind and I will feel yours. There's nothing to fear, we are in control. You're safe with me. Two bodies, one mind." Fox started to feel Krystal in his mind and he in hers. He sat still, sinking into Krystal's eyes, his brain felt like it was getting numb as her words echoed as if they were far away but clearly. "Close your eyes and see my thoughts, my thoughts to heal you, to give you peace. You're not alone, I'm with you every step of the way…"

Fox closed his eyes and started to see visions and feelings like what Krystal experienced in her quarters; he could still feel her presence in his mind and felt a bit of himself in hers. In his mind's eye, he saw Krystal meditating in her quarters and for some reason he understood why. Then it changed to what _she_ saw; his parents' wedding, playing with him, visiting their graves and the feelings she felt with each. He wondered how she saw all this and should remember to ask her that later. The visions then showed him a world not in the Lylat system, but realized it was Krystal's home planet Cerinia. On the surface he looked up into the night sky like what Krystal did and saw Surat'Ka's Comet, and understood it's significance and then what Krystal had in mind for him. When she felt his understanding of her plan, she told him it was time to end the link.

As Fox opened his eyes, it took a moment for him to get his bearings; he was still in his quarters, sitting on his bed facing Krystal, and looked at his alarm clock and saw that five minutes have passed. Suddenly he realized that whatever sadness he felt before the meld was gone. He looked at Krystal, smiled at her and said, "Wow. That was an incredible experience. Thank you."

She smiled back and replied, "Your welcome."

"Question," Fox continued, "what was with the verbal walkthrough?"

"It was mostly to keep you relaxed for the meld," she answered. "Transferring visual details and feelings from one to another is a bit more complicated than reading the thoughts of others or communicating to them. Also I needed to take a nice and slow pace, otherwise I could've overwhelmed your mind and caused you pain."

Fox was a little surprised at this, but not by much. "Well thank you. It was the most incredible thing: I could see what you saw, feel what you felt…" Fox paused as his mind was finished processing Krystal's thoughts. He looked up at and asked, "Do you think this is possible?"

She knew what he meant and answered, "Yes, I do. On my world many saw this as a way seek wisdom from our ancestors, to reunite with loved ones, to finally say goodbye when they didn't. This is no different for you."

Fox was touched by this but then a thought came to mind, "Why can't you do it to see your family again?"

Fox intended to say more but Krystal cut him off, "I'm at peace with that; I've mourned for them, they're better place, and I have a new life here. I suppose it's different for Cerinians than Cornerians the way we mourn our loss and move on. But now I can help you find peace with your loss, I think my family would approve of this."

The idea that Fox could see his parents again started to make him a little teary eyed again. But he pulled himself together and asked, "Can…um…can we talk about this with others? This will affect them too."

"Of course," she assured him.

"Good," Fox continued. "I'd like to call them together for a team meeting in two hours. I'd like to think this over myself 'til then." Krystal nodded, got up and put the desk chair back, and as she walk out she smiled at Fox. They nodded and the door closed behind Krystal when she cleared it. This has left Fox a lot to think about; this holiday ritual would allow him to see his parents again. Part of him thought that it was too good to be true, but another part thought that this chance to see them again is too promising to ignore. After an hour and fifty minutes of laying on his bed pondering, he looked over on his nightstand and saw that it was almost time for the meeting. Also on the stand was a picture of the McCloud family, taken when he was just seven years old, a year and a half before his mom died. It was then that he made his decision. With that in mind he got changed and made himself presentable. He then walked out of his quarters thinking of what to say.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

Fox walked into the briefing room two minutes before the meeting was supposed to start and he thought what he's going to say. He'll start by telling them what Krystal had in mind, then let her explain the details. He's not sure what to expect from the team, so he'll have to prepare for any response. One thing's for sure: there's bound to be skepticism about this and frankly Fox was having some doubts about this himself. But he realized that Krystal wouldn't bring this to his attention if there wasn't any hope of success and he knew she'd never tease him in such a way.

Just then one of the conference room doors opened and the team walked through. Everyone but Krystal looked at Fox with a level of concern over his recent behavior and wondered why he called this meeting. When they took their seats, Fox looked up and analyzed his friends to see what their thinking.

After a moment he said, "First of all I know you're all concerned about me because of my parent's anniversary and its effect, so thank you." He continued, "Second, Krystal came to me a little while ago and presented an idea," he gestured to Krystal.

She continued, "In my culture we have a ritual once every century; in me tribe we call it Surat'Ka's Week, or _Surat'Ka Bias_ in the ancient tongue. It is a time when we can reunite with friends and family that have left this world for a whole week."

Falco interjected, "This is fascinating and all, but what does this have to do with us?"

"I believe that I can perform the ritual here and bring back Fox's family," Krystal answered. The rest of the team looked at each other, expressions varying between disbelief and amazement. "Fox and I wanted to bring this up with you to see what you thought of this." Falco and Slippy were a little skeptical, but even they had to admit Krystal was a woman of many talents. Peppy could see how this must've made Fox uneasy; the idea of seeing his parents again was overwhelming. Peppy was James' best friend and Best Man at each other's weddings; they were practically brothers and there were times where he would've given almost anything to have them back.

While they were thinking and talking, Krystal thought to herself, " _There's certainly a lot of pondering, I wonder what they'll say?._ "

" _Yeah,_ " a stray thought went through her head, only it wasn't hers. " _Wait, what?_ " A little startled by this she kept her composure and scanned the room for a startled look. Falco, Peppy and Slippy were talking amongst themselves now but had no expressions she was looking for. Then she looked over at Fox: he was still facing the team but his eyes darted towards Krystal a couple times at a fast pace. Bingo.

" _Can you hear me,_ " she thought to him, testing her theory.

Fox darted his eyes towards her again, this time with more panic. " _Uh-huh,_ " he thought timidly. Krystal could sense that he was starting to freak out. Thinking quickly she telepathically calmed him by lowering his adrenaline levels to avoid the team from noticing.

" _Don't worry, I'll explain later._ " She thought to him. Then they returned their attention to the team and by the looks of things they had finished.

Peppy started softly, "Fox, is this what you want?"

Fox took a moment to really think about it. "Yes," he replied softly.

That was all Peppy and the others needed to hear. "Alright. Krystal when can we do this thing?" asked Falco.

Krystal replied, "In three days. That's the earliest we can do it." They all looked with various looks of approval as Krystal continued, "We'll all be able to meet Fox's parents as if they were alive, but there's a catch…" Everyone leaned in closer in anticipation. "They have to be confined to that room, otherwise they become invisible to us. So in order to interact with the outside world, they'll have to possess physical bodies. Same gender of course." Everyone's eyes grew a little wider, realizing that Fox's mom Vixy would have to possess Krystal. "So I need to know who would be James' vessel."

Fox raised his voice enough to be heard, "Ahem. I'll do it." That was all anyone needed to hear. He glanced over to Krystal, " _If that's all I'd like to talk to you alone,_ " he thought to her knowing she could hear his thoughts. She carefully nodded at him, then they turned their attention back to the others.

Slippy said to Fox, "Whatever you decide, you can count on us every step of the way." The others nodded in approval.

He smiled and told them, "Thank you all. If there are no objections, I'd like to talk to Krystal alone." They nodded again, got up, and headed for the door. As they did left, they started talking to each other again about this.

When the door finally closed behind them Fox turned to Krystal, "What the heck happened back there?!" Fox quietly shouted still freaked out from hearing Krystal's thoughts during the meeting.

"Calm down Fox," she requested. Fox's breathing started to slow back down. "Now, what happened is that we seemed to have developed a weak mental bond." Fox's eyes grew wider. "It probably happened as a result of the meld in your quarters."

Fox's breathing started to pick up trying to keep himself from freaking out again. "Okay," he breathed out, "what does this entail exactly?"

"Basically we can sense each other's feelings, usually at a distance," she explained, "but in close proximity, such as being in the same room, we can read each other's thoughts."

Fox wasn't sure whether or not to be panicking, excited, or unconscious from the shock of it all. "Is this normal with your people," he asked after finding the strength to speak again.

"Yes," she replied. "For my people mental bonds are formed with family and friends. Entering one another's mind is treated as a gesture of trust; I guess you can say they're 'trust bonds'," she giggled trying to loosen the tension.

Fox chuckled at her joke, then a thought came to mind, "But I'm a Cornerian from Papetoon."

"Ever since my people made contact with alien races, some of them chose to be in personal relationships with them," she explained. "Apparently the same thing happened when they mind melded with close friends."

Fox was finally starting to calm down. "Okay, is there any way to break the bond," he asked.

Krystal's look changed to one of surprise but was unexpectedly not hurt by his question. "Yes, but it is far from pleasant," she explained with concern in her voice. "The bond can be broken by the two people, but it can create some mental stress on their brains; more so if breaking it isn't consensual. The process can take hours, even days, during which we'd feel sick until it's done; if the bond is consensual we'd feel empty and alone for days or even weeks."

Fox just sat there and listened while Krystal laid it all out for him. "There's no quick way," he asked quietly, feeling his heart rate pick up again.

Krystal's look changed again to worry. "The only way I know of is death. Some have tried to forcibly sever the bond but that can kill both of them." Fox's eye's widened and he was breathing so fast he could hyperventilate upon hearing this. "You have nothing to worry about Fox, it's a nice experience that can bring us closer." Fox's breathing was slowing back down. "Give it a chance, you might even grow to like it," she said with a small but warm smile.

Fox smiled back at Krystal and only said, "Okay." Krystal's smile broadened and took Fox's hand in her own and lightly squeezed it reassuring him. "We should probably go to bed," he suggested.

"Good idea," Krystal said standing up and letting go of his hand to hug him. They held each other for a good minute, but felt more like an hour. When they were done, they left the briefing room and saw the others had already gone to bed. Fox and Krystal went to go to their respective quarters and wished each other good night before entering. The events of today had given Fox a lot to think about, more than he thought before the mental bond he and Krystal now share. He took off his uniform, put on his sleepwear, and climbed into bed. Unfortunately he simply couldn't stop thinking about, everything…


	4. Chapter 4: Shared Dream

**Chapter 4: Shared Dream**

As most of the team was asleep in their quarters, Krystal just laid in her bed letting her mind wonder, sensing what the others were feeling; she'd do this from time to time to make sure her friends were doing alright. She'd never go deeper than that because of generations of civil and moral laws that she upholds. Suddenly she could sense Fox was still wide awake; he was still thinking about his parents and the sad emptiness still lingered, despite that there's hope in a few days. She could also sense he was thinking heavily about the bond between them. All this thinking was keeping him up and because of the bond Krystal couldn't simply ignore it. So she decided to visit him and try to help him relax; she didn't want to bother changing out of her nightgown knowing she was decent enough, since it covered her enough cleavage and went down to her knees.

Meanwhile Fox was laying in his bed, lost in thought about the events of today; his parents coming back as spirits, the mental bond. When his adrenaline levels and heart rate came back down for good, he felt tired enough to fall asleep, but his mind simply would not turn off. No matter what he did, he could not stop thinking, and it never occurred to him that Krystal might be listening in. That's when his door chimed and this time he knew who it was.

Fox sat up, still in his sleepwear and responded, "Come in Krystal." If he responded like that to any of the others they might think he was trying to be funny or a pain in the butt, but Krystal knew better. The door hissed open and Fox squinted his eyes enough to see Krystal's silhouette from the corridor lights. She stepped through the threshold and the door closed behind her. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light of his quarters, Fox was almost in awe of how beautiful Krystal looked in her nightgown.

"Having trouble sleeping," she inquired. Fox knew lying wouldn't work and he kept noticing how beautiful she looked. All he could do at the moment was nod his answer as he tried to bring himself to focus on her face. Krystal giggled a little at his situation and was flattered at his admiration; clearly she'd have to teach him a few things about the bond if he wants to keep his private thoughts private. She sat down next to him on the bed hoping to help him again, but she could tell she was making him nervous dressed as she is.

Fox looked at her and confessed, "I've got so much on my mind right now I can't seem to shut it off." Krystal knew could tell it was no exaggeration; his mind felt like a carpet worn out from excessive pacing.

"Is there anything I can do to help," she offered.

"Well I know you already have something in mind, but are reluctant to try it," he told her. Krystal was a bit surprised that he learned how to read her intentions already. Krystal's idea to help Fox was to telepathically induce REM sleep and give him a nice dream. Because of the bond they share, Krystal now had the cultural right to be more telepathically active with him, but since it was formed more or less by accident, it's more conflicting for her. Fox could feel the conflict of her decision, perhaps with his permission she'd feel more comfortable. "Krystal, it's okay. I know you want to help and I won't mind at all." With that her face lit up a bit.

She looked at him and said, "Okay Fox, just relax and let me ease your mind." Fox took a deep breath and felt the tension leave his body. He took one more breath as he felt Krystal enter his mind again. He was about to say something when he felt a wave of fatigue rush through him, then his eye lids were fluttering to stay open, his body swaying side to side. With barely any conscious thought at the moment, he could barely feel Krystal in his mind, easing and relaxing him to sleep. With his vision getting blurry, he saw her get up and felt her hands guide him down slowly so he was laying down.

When he was comfortable Krystal leaned over him to make eye contact and whispered, "Sweet dreams Fox," then she gave him a light kiss on the forehead. And just like that Fox's eyes slammed shut. Then Krystal sent a message to his mind to dream of happy things, to dream of the happiest moments of his life. She could see that he was already dreaming based on his eye movement.

She was about to walk back to her quarters when she heard a voice in the back of her head, " _Please don't go._ " She looked back and felt that it was Fox. She peered into his dream and saw something unexpected; she and Fox together in bed, holding hands, and his arms lovingly around her. She saw Cerinian tattoos on one arm each of them and were on something called a "honeymoon." She was still somewhat unfamiliar with Cornerian relationships, but remembered Tricky said he'd keep Sauria safe for their honeymoon. She then realized that it must've been a post-marriage romantic getaway. " _Please stay with me_ ," the voice said again, this time more clearly than before. Krystal was taken aback a little at how a part of Fox seemed to be actively trying to ask her to stay with him. She saw no harm in it, so she climbed into bed with him and soon snuggled up to him as she drifted to sleep.

It wasn't long before she started dreaming herself. She saw herself on a world she didn't recognize; it was arid and desert-like with mountains extending the horizon to her left. She looked around and saw what looked like a home with what looked almost like a hangar big enough for one craft among other structures. She walked towards the house wondering what she'll find. As she neared the front porch, she heard a faint roar above to her right. She looked and saw an Arwing; it looked different, like one of the older models Slippy showed her, and it had the Star Fox team insignia.

She saw that it was coming in towards the hangar-like structure, so she walked over to see who was the pilot. As she approached the doorway, she heard the engine powering down, and heard what sounded like laughter. She looked inside and saw two vulpines come out of the craft; an adult with a flight jacket and a pair of sunglasses and a young boy that must've been his son.

The man helped his son out and said, "You did really good son, before long you be a pilot and kicking butt left and right."

"Thanks Dad," the son replied excitedly. As the two walked out they noticed Krystal standing there. The man was startled a bit and held his son back as he subtly placed a hand on his sidearm. Krystal showed herself fully and opened her hands to show him that she means no harm.

The man went ahead and asked, "'Scuse me ma'am, but don't you know not to come onto a man's land and sneak up behind him and his son." He relaxed his guard somewhat seeing her gesture of goodwill but still remained on alert.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here and I guess curiosity got the better of me," Krystal said with a bit of a smile hoping to ease the tense situation. "Do you know where the nearest town is?" She figured that's where her ship was, her Cerinian ship.

The man released his hold of his weapon and answered, "Papetoon City is 80 klicks East-by-North-East of here. Without transportation you'll never make it before sundown, that's when the scaled-sabretooths come out and hunt." Mature scaled-sabretooths are about two meters long, 300 pounds, and have two five inch fangs. They are nocturnal since they can only see in infrared and the sunlight and heat in the sky and off the ground hurt their eyes.

The son looked at her and thought she was pretty. He then looked up at his father, "She could stay tonight can't she?" The man looked down at his son, then back at Krystal. It seemed like a good idea under the circumstances and they've accommodated strangers before in a similar predicament.

The man took a breath and said, "Yeah, I guess we can do that." He then took his son's hand. "Come on Fox," and they proceeded to walk to the open door where Krystal was still standing.

Krystal herself was a bit surprised at what the man called his son. "Excuse me, did you say his name is 'Fox'," she asked to confirm her suspicions.

The man looked at her with his reflective Aviator Sunglasses, "Yes. My son's name is Fox. And my name…" he tilted his head down and removed his sunglasses, "is James. James McCloud." He then stuffed his shades into his jacket pocket, turned to the house, and started walking with Fox still hand-in-hand.

As for Krystal: her body was walking same as them, but her mind would have just stood there in utter disbelief. Here she was at the home of her closest companion, as a child, with his father and perhaps his mother inside the house. As they were walking, Krystal also reflected at how different this place was from where she was born; barren, dusty, with few inhabitance. She wished she could see her ancestral home again, see Cerinia.

As they stepped through the doorway something unexpected happened; instead of coming into a house, she found herself in the middle of a jungle. It was dark, but it felt familiar, like she knows this place and it felt like it knew her. She wandered around a bit certain she'd find something to confirm her suspicions. After what seemed like minutes she found a clearing up ahead and could not believe her eyes. It was her tribal village filled with her people, campfires, and Cerinia's Northern moon illuminating the night sky.

She was almost in tears as she fell to her knees as she spoke to herself in Cerinian, " _Sho roge, sho wagesto_. (My home, my family.)" She wasn't perfectly fluent in her tribal dialect, but it was enough.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her left shoulder. "Krystal," a familiar voice behind her said. She held the hand on her shoulder and looked behind her; it was Fox in the outfit he wore when they first met. He knelt beside her and joined her, that's when she noticed something on his right arm; they were half completed Cerinian tattoos. On her left arm, Krystal noticed what appeared to be the other half, telling her all she needed to know. She looked back up at Fox and he smiled warmly at her which caused her to smile back, and he put his arm around her as they gazed at the night sky…


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Lane - Preview -

**Chapter 5: Memory Lane**

Fox and Krystal woke up together at the sound the Fox's alarm clock buzzing. Once he turned it off and they got their bearings, they found each other curled up together; Fox's left arm was wrapped around Krystal, while Krystal was inside his arm and snuggled up to him like the night before. Fox was completely baffled at the situation: the weird dreams he had last night and Krystal in bed with him, but her body felt nice and warm curled up to him. As for Krystal, she looked up at Fox and he blushed fiercely, which only made her giggle in delight. Fox tried to say something but all he could say, or stammer, was in gibberish. " _Ah heck, it's Sauria all over again_ ," he thought.

Krystal picked up on his thought and laughed a little more as she came up to his eye level and put her hand on his cheek. "Good morning Fox," she whispered sweetly. He seemed to calm down a bit and even smile a little at her.


	6. Chapter 6: ATTENTION READERS!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongATTENTION READERS!/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I hate being the bearer of bad news, but I'm not going to sugar coat it: the website, " . ," has gone defunct as of a few months ago. I've been using it to create the Cerinian language for Krystal and now it has caused my story writing to stagnate and grind to a halt. Rest assured I'll keep plugging away at it, but if any of you know of a viable substitute please tell me via strongPrivate Messaging/strong or if you're on DeviantArt contact me on my page at " .com," and please don't fool with me./p 


End file.
